(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to electrical receptacles and, more particularly, to a receptacle structure having a locking mechanism to prevent from the plug from falling off.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Traditional electrical receptacle relies on the electrical conducting blades installed inside the receptacle to clip the prongs of a plug. Usually after period of usage, the clipping force of the electrical conducting blades is weaken and therefore the receptacle cannot hold the prongs reliably, and some slight impact could knock the plug off the receptacle easily, causing sudden interruption to the supply of electricity. When this happens, the electrical appliance could be damaged or some vital data is lost. To solve the problem, people usually force the prongs to spread farther apart so that they could establish tighter contact with the electrical conducting blades. However, this brute-force approach may destroy the plug or further diminish the clipping force of the electrical conducting blade.